Try it
by Rie fan
Summary: Now that Saito and Louise can travel to Japan, Louise needs to try the new and awesome things the Earth has to offer!...This is gonna be difficult...


**Hey guys! Okay so I always wondered how Louise would react to trying one of my favorite foods ever! And thus this story was born! So a few things I need to explain is:**

**1. In the anime, Louise eats with forks and knives.**

**2. In Japan they eat with chopsticks most of the time.**

**3. Louise is still adapting to Japanese... And she also tries really hard not to act like a Noble in Japan.**

**Kay! So I think I got it all down! **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Try it.

"Saito... What in the name of the queen is that..."

On a park bench in Tokyo, Japan, Saito and Louise sat under the trees.

"You don't have to know what it is, just try it."

"... It looks weird..."

The boy examined the cup before looking back at his partner.

"It is not weird lookin-"

"Yes it is."

It was obvious that the girl was going to stick to her opinion.

"Come on. It's delicious! You'll love it!"

He offered her the cup but it wasn't long until she pushed it away.

"Can you at least tell me what it is and what those, things, are floating in the soup."

Saito took a deep breath and sighed.

This was going to be difficult.

"It's called Ramen. I like it and so do a whole LOT of other people. And those, things, floating in the soup are obviously noodles."

"Well, Ramen looks weird. And the noodles look like worms."

Okay, now she was somewhat trying to deny her curiosity.

"Louise, you know it looks good. And you also know that it smells good too."

"... It smells like chicken."

"Well, it's suppose to be chicken flavored."

"It sounds horrible to me."

"Stop trying to deny that you want some!"

"Who's denying anything?! It's not my fault remon seems unappetizing."

"...It's ramen Louise."

"...Whatever it is, I'm not gonna eat it."

Saito was getting a little irritated, but he was already use to her behavior.

"It's going to get cold if you don't eat it."

"Well, why don't you eat it?"

"Fine, I'll eat a little bit."

Saito took the plastic fork meant for Louise and ate a little bit of the delicious cup of noodles. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Louise starring at him with a gleam of hunger in her eyes.

As soon as he was done with a bit of the ramen, he looked back at her only to find she turned her petite body around.

He looked at her for a second before deciding to give up the idea of giving her ramen.

"Okay," he stood up. "Since you're not going to eat any, I'm going to get you ice cream from the cart we passed a while ago."

Still not facing him her only reply was-

"Get me strawberry, okay."

"What are you suppose to say?"

Louise huffed and sighed before turning around.

"...Please, Saito?"

"Yes, great and powerful master."

The girl blushed cutely before turning her head away in pride.

"Uresai, Baka..."

Saito smiled before walking. The ice cream cart was not too far from the bench they were sitting at, but Saito decided to take his time.

As Saito continued to walk, he started to think. Come to think of it, he was a little forceful on Louise. But she liked everything else he introduced her to!

But then again, she still was a bit uneasy about the things from his home world. He should at least be happy he got her to try the things he gave her. Maybe he should try again another time and let her warm up to the idea first.

With a grin on his face, Saito quickened his pace to the ice cream cart.

"Moshi Moshi, may I have one scoop of strawberry and also another of red bean?"

"Will that be in cup or cone?"

"Um, both in cone."

"Okay, that will be five yen."

"Hai. Here you go, arigato.

Saito then turned around, both ice cream cones in hand, before somebody walked into him.

"Ah! Watch where you're go- I mean! Go- Gomenasai!"

He looked down to see a familiar looking girl with gorgeous pink locks.

"Hi, Louise."

He laughed at her surprise when she looked up.

"S-Saito!"

"Here's your ice cream."

Louise looked at before taking the cone in hand.

"Arigato..."

The two started walking through the park again.

"Louise, I'm sorry I forced you to eat ramen. I should have waited until you were ready to eat it."

"I-it's okay, Saito..."

He looked at Louise. She quietly ate her ice cream. A blush evident on her cheeks.

She was so cute!

Saito swiftly leaned down and gave her a red bean flavored kiss.

He could only imagine the shade of red on her face.

"W-What was that for Baka!?"

"Am I not allowed to kiss you?"

"No! Yes... It's complicated!"

With a blushing face, Louise threw out her cone of ice cream.

Saito stopped walking for a bit and starred at the trash can.

"Louise, you usually finish the entire cone before asking to eat the rest of mine."

"U-Uresai! I'm not a pig Baka! Besides, I'm not that hungry right now."

"Huh, is that so."

"Y-yeah! Now keep walking! Your so slow!"

She had no idea where they were going but she walked anyway.

An evident silence fell between them. To Saito, it was calming. To Louise, it was akward.

"You liked the Ramen, didn't you?"

The sound of his voice in the silence and his question was enough to make Louise jump.

"W-what?!"

"You heard me, you liked it didn't you."

This time, it wasn't a question. Louise knew that, and the gleam in his eyes bothered her.

"...M-Maybe..."

"I knew it."

"URESAI BAKA!"

"ITEEEH!"

In a sudden motion, there was a foot print in the location his abdomen should be.

Saito also found himself in the location the ground should be.

Louise started to walk away with her hands on her hips as she huffed.

"...It was worth it."

There was a smile on his excruciating pain feeling expression.

But Louise kept walking, knowing it wouldn't be long till Saito got up. Though, through her blush, there was a smile.

"...Daisuki desu, Baka..."

And on a park bench in Tokyo, Japan, under the trees, there lay an empty cup of ramen and a plastic fork.

The End

* * *

**Uresai: Shut up**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Moshi Moshi: Hi or Hello**

**Hai: Yes**

**Arigato: Thank you**

**Gomenasai: Sorry**

**Daisuki desu: I love you**

**I think I got all the vocab down! SO I hope you enjoyed it and I also apologize for any grammar mistakes!**

**I don't own Zero no Tsukaima**

**See ya bye!**


End file.
